Dυlce paѕιon
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Pegajosos cuentos yaoi sobre los Royal Knights -OoC-
1. Caramelo

Saludos! Dejo a continuación una serie de fics cortos sobre situaciones yaoi que transcurren dentro del castillo de los royal knights, dentro de mis ocurrencias de este género. Recordar que esta secuencia **no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con los demás fics que escribo sobre los caballeros reales. "**Café con leche" no guarda ninguna relación con estas historias, puesto que es una historia alternativa. Las parejas aquí expuestas son las que utilizo para mis comics y otros fics, así que pueden usar estas historias de base para cuando lean otros trabajos yaoi míos :3

Debo mencionar que estas historias no están estrictamente relacionadas entre ellas, pero todas tratan de lo mismo y están relacionadas a postres y etc. Dedicado a todas mis amigas que leen mis fics y me ayudan a mejorar ^^ (foga, vero, alexa y muchas más TwT)

El yaoi es dulce x3

**UlforceXMagnamon**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Caramelo  
**

Rayos, cómo le gustaba.

Estaba seguro de que él lo sabía, sabía que le gustaba, hasta lo hacía a propósito. No sabía qué le gustaba más, si ver a Magnamon haciéndose el inocente leyendo sus libros y chupando ese caramelo desde hacía una hora, o que realmente no se diera cuenta de lo delicioso que se veía como un niñito despistado y dulce. Qué ganas de hacerlo suyo…

Suspiró de impaciencia y trató de desviar su atención en otra cosa. El calor de la habitación lo estaba matando. ¿Por qué tuvo que darle ese dulce al chico? No podía evitar voltear la mirada a cada minuto y quedarse pegado en su boca roja, teñida por el excesivo colorante del caramelo, degustar con ganas y mucha paciencia el dulce, lamerlo lentamente y jugar con él.

¿No sería que él lo estaba viendo así?

Cerró los ojos y apretó la boca, tragándose la saliva que se le acumulaba. Levantó un poco su camiseta, a ver si entraba algo de aire. Aún con todas las ventanas abiertas se estaba ahogando. Volvió a mirar a Magnamon sin darse cuenta; el chico se quedó con la boca abierta y el dulce apoyado en su lengua, mientras sus ojos castaños recorrían el interminable texto que lo había mantenido ocupado toda la tarde. ¡Ya lo estaba haciendo de nuevo!

-Cierra la boca-murmuró y como despertando de un trance, Magnamon dio un respingo, miró a ulforce a su derecha y sonrió avergonzado. Cerró la boca atrapando al indefenso caramelo dentro y se acomodó un poco para continuar leyendo.

Maldito el minuto en el que sacó ese dulce del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo metió en la boca a magna. Esta vez el chico ni siquiera había objetado, dejó escapar un bufido y se encerró en la biblioteca.

-Tengo examen dentro de dos días, así que no me molestes-le dijo a su novio antes de cerrar. Aún así, ulforce abrió de par en par las puertas de la estancia y se sentó cómodamente en el sillón de cuero negro al lado de la ventana. Magnamon lo ignoró y abrió el pesado libro, se sentó en los cojines desparramados en el suelo y se quedó leyendo, divertido con el dulce en la boca y destruyendo los nervios y las ansias del guerrero azul.

Ya llevaban una hora en el más pesado de los silencios. El calor lo empeoraba todo, convertía la situación en una densa escena sin movimiento o sonido, en el que el tiempo no transcurría.

_Tiempo_… Maldito el tiempo, odiaba al tiempo, iba en contra de sus reglas, su forma de vida y las razones de su existencia. Para él, el tiempo solo eran cadenas inventadas por la mente, pero tan poderosas, que lo ataban a aquella realidad y a cientos de represiones que le hacían la vida imposible. Como esperar a que se cumplieran las dos horas diarias que su pequeño Magnamon gastaba al día para estudiar. Estaba demasiado impaciente, más que lo acostumbrado.

-¿No estás cansado?-le preguntó sin levantar mucho la voz, y la gravedad de su tono hizo un leve eco en la habitación.

-No-respondió Magnamon con simplicidad. Pero no pudo ignorar las vibraciones que la voz de ulforce traía. Le estaba enviando señas, quería decirle algo.

O tal vez quería algo.

Ulforce se enderezó en el asiento y se quedó viéndolo, tratando de traspasarlo y hacerle perder la concentración.  
En un par de segundos, Magnamon ya estaba sonrojado y mirando al techo con una ceja arqueada.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

_Uh, directo al grano_. Tal vez magna también se habría impacientado un poco.

-¿Cómo está ese dulce?-preguntó.

-Bien-lo miró, interrogándolo con la mirada. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

Se miraron por unos segundos, luego, sonrojado, Magnamon retomó su lectura, sin poder quitarse las cosquillas de la piel ante la mirada aplastante de ulforce.

El sudor le bajaba por el cuello y se iba internando de a poco en su pecho. ¿Cuántos grados habría en la habitación? ¿Cuántos tendría él encima? Agarró el primer libro que le quedaba más cerca y lo abrió, tratando de distraerse.

"Técnicas de apareamiento y reproducción humana"

_Mm…_ no era el tema más apropiado para el momento, por lo que dejó el libro de lado y volvió su atención a Magnamon, quien volvía a jugar con el chupete en su boca, inconsciente de las reacciones que provocaba en ulforce. Al digimon azulado se lo comían las ansias.

Se quedó con la vista fija mientras magna dejaba de lado el palito, cambiaba de página y jugaba con el chicle en la boca. Luego, y con sumo cuidado, hizo un hermoso globo rosa, que al reventar trajo de vuelta a la realidad a ulforce. El chico se levantó sin romper el silencio que los rodeaba, se quedó de pie junto a Magnamon, quien volteó la cabeza algo nervioso.

Ulforce se agachó y rodeó con sus piernas al pequeño estudiante, se inclinó hacia adelante y abrió tentativamente la boca, dejando ver sus preciosos colmillos blancos. Magnamon no pudo más que sonrojarse y tratar de evitarlo inclinándose hacia atrás, pero ulforce no dudó ni un segundo y de un leve impulso, su macizo y esbelto cuerpo quedó sobre el frágil cuerpo de Magnamon, pero no llegó a aplastarlo. Con sus manos entrelazó las de Magnamon para evitar que interrumpiera, mientras que su boca presionaba y apretaba los labios de Magnamon, mordiendo con malicia esa dulce e inexperta boca de 19 años que aún no aprendía a besar, recorriéndola con su lengua experta y arrancándole pequeños gemidos a su tierno juguete, como lo había bautizado desde el principio. Magnamon cerró los ojos, pues sabía que ya nada podía hacer para intentar contenerse a ese lobo hambriento una vez que lo tenía en sus garras. El chico jugó largamente con la lengua de magna, hasta que lo sintió; ahí atrapado contra su paladar. Abrió un poco la boca para que entrara el aire que se le iba a Magnamon, y con su lengua le arrebató el chicle de fresa que tanto le gustaba. Se levantó y arregló un poco su chaqueta. Sonrió de esa forma que rompía corazones por mil y se dio la vuelta, grabando en sus ojos la cara de desconcierto de un Magnamon sonrojado sobre el suelo, con la boca húmeda y los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

Salió de la biblioteca, cerrando las puertas en completo silencio y riéndose para sus adentros.

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: He mencionado un fic muy divertido que leí hace un par de días owo recomiendo que lo busquen aquí en FF y lo lean xD

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews.


	2. Cerecita

Saludos!

Dejo el segundo capítulo de los cuentos de Dulce pasión. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews. Muchísimas gracias por los ya dejados, me han alegrado mucho =^^= Especialmente dedicado a mis amigas vero y foga-chan, que les gusta mucho rhodo y dynasmon x3

**DynasmonXRhodoknightmon**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Cerecita**

Esa mañana, Rhodo había obligado muy tempano a Dynasmon a salir de la cama. Lo estuvo apresurando mientras se bañaba, se vestía y tomaba desayuno. No paraba de quejarse de lo mismo.

-¡Mira que venir a cerrar el comercio! ¿Qué pasa con esta gente Dynasmon? ¿Acaso no circundan por sus insípidas cabezas la idea del desastre que van a dejar?

-Los trabajadores han estado en huelga todo el mes Rhodo, es natural que hagan eso si no los respetan…

-¡Al diablo con eso Dynasmon! ¡Los que nacen para servir que sirvan, los que nacemos para disfrutar la vida, que no nos arruinen nuestra hermosa existencia!-se quejó el caballero mientras arreglaba el alto cuello de su sweater color granada frente al espejo.

Dynasmon quiso decir algo, pero prefirió no contradecirlo. No al menos mientras estuviera frente al espejo. Terminaría por desaprobar lo que fuera que tuviera puesto y se tardaría otra media hora en escoger otra cosa. El caballero terminó rápido su desayuno y ambos salieron del castillo camino a la ciudad.

-¿Porqué viviremos tan lejos de la civilización?-se lamentó rhodo de solo pensar en el par de horas que los separaban de la ciudad-¡Ya todos saben que existimos, donde vivimos y lo que hacemos!

-Si quieres podemos mudarnos a una casa en la ciudad Rhodo.

-Me gusta que hables en plural-tiró despacio de la mejilla de Dynasmon y este se sonrojó un poco. Las expresiones cariñosas de Rhodo por lo general iban destinadas a Magnamon o Alphamon.

* * *

Cuando entraron al supermercado al que iban cada par de veces al mes, tuvieron algunos problemas para avanzar, puesto que estaba atiborrado de digimons que iban y venían con las compras. Rhodo se sentía casi asqueado; odiaba las multitudes y lo que era peor, digimons de bajo nivel y tan mal gusto.

-¿Porqué no todos serán tan elegantes y refinados como yo Dynasmon?-seguía lamentándose el caballero rosa, mientras avanzaba entre aquellos ordinarios digimons.

-No todos nacemos con tu suerte-respondió su compañero fingiendo desinterés en lo que Rhodo decía, aunque siempre estaba atento a sus palabras, y decía justo lo que a Rhodo le gustaba escuchar.

-Es verdad-suspiró este a su vez, mientras tomaba del cereal que le gustaba a Magnamon de una bandeja-tuve que haber nacido bajo alguna bendición celestial.

-Tal vez te caíste del cielo-esto último lo dijo en un tono muy divertido que Rhodo no alcanzó a percibir, al contrario.

-¡Tienes razón! Siempre tan asertivo Dynasmon…

Luego, ambos caballeros se pasearon hasta la sección de frutas. Había menos digimons allí por cierto, pero no por eso Rhodo se sentía mejor.

-Me gustaría tener un supermercado personal, así no tendría que verme con digimons de tan baja alcurnia-dijo, sin importarle que los digimons a su alrededor escucharan.

Dynasmon prefirió fingir no haber escuchado, y con un suspiro, comenzó a coger manzanas. Rojas, azules verdes. Luego se fue por las uvas, unas papayas y naranjas.

-¡No olvides las cerezas y las frutillas! Quiero cocinar algo especial esta tarde.

Pero no había frutillas, por lo que Dynasmon llenó una bolsa de lindas y coloradas cerezas. Vio la última sandía y se le antojó llevársela. Puso su mano sobre ella al mismo tiempo que un wizardmon lo hacía. Ambos se miraron un segundo, Dynasmon estuvo por retirar su mano, pero el wizardmon se impresionó solo con el tamaño y se alejó de ahí. El digimon blanco lo miró extrañado, perderse entre la multitud.

* * *

Un par de horas luego, ambos digimons pisaban nuevamente los suelos del castillo. Dynasmon con unas veinte bolsas tal vez, Rhodo revisando distraídamente la factura. Al verlos, Magnamon no pudo evitar su impresión.

-¿Tantas cosas trajeron?-preguntó.

-Van a cerrar el comercio un buen tiempo magna-respondió Dynasmon afable mientras llevaba las bolsas a la cocina.

-Ahm…-recordó algo-¡¿Me trajeron cereal?!

-Claro que sí Magnamon-Rhodo puso su mano en su cabeza. Tenía la mala costumbre de ver a Magnamon como a un niño, aunque eso no era difícil para nadie.

-¿Trajeron frutillas?-se escuchó la voz de Sleipmon desde la sala, mezclada con los ruidos del video juego.

-¡No habían!-respondió alto Dynasmon.

-¡Gah!-se escucharon sus cascos sobre el piso enlozado, acercarse a la puerta de la cocina-¿Hontoni?

-Hontoni-respondió Dynasmon siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Ña! ¡Y yo que quería granizado de frutilla!-se lamentó y suspiró-Tendré que ir a comprarlo a la ciudad.

-Mejor te das prisa porque están cerrando por todos lados-le aconsejó Rhodo.

Sleipmon hizo una dramática exclamación y se precipitó a la puerta de entrada.

-¡¡Dynasmon!! ¡¡Ayúdame con mis herraduras!!

-Un segundo-respondió este mientras seguía sacando cosas de las bolsas.

-¡¡Yaaa!!-se quejó el caballo caballero.

Rhodo puso una mano sobre el hombro de Dynasmon y este levantó la cabeza.

-A mí tampoco me gustaría quedarme sin un granizado de frutilla.

Dynasmon sonrió y salió, siguiendo a Sleipmon.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió lento y tranquilo, como todos, a excepción de que el altoparlante de ulforce se desconfiguró y cuando el chico pasó sus dedos por las cuerdas, casi reventó los oídos de todos en el castillo.

Craniummon y Duftmon andaban vigilando unas tierras desde hacía unas semanas, por lo que los deberes de Rhodo se reducían a casi la mitad. Era increíble la cantidad de tiempo que el caballero rubio gastaba y le hacía gastar a Rhodo en su cabello y sus preciosas uñas afiladas. Aunque Rhodo lo disfrutaba mucho.

Esa tarde, a pedido de Alphamon, Rhodo prepararía un pastel de crema y cerezas. Se retiró a la tranquilidad de la cocina y puso sus refinadas manos a trabajar. Cocinar era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aparte de él mismo, el cabello de Duftmon o el jardín. Se tomaba su tiempo y le ponía mucha dedicación. Iba recién en la masa, cuando Dynasmon pasó por la puerta de la cocina camino a la puerta de entrada. Rhodo le llamó sin levantar mucho la voz, y el digimon de largas alas retrocedió.

-Ah, Rhodo-sonrió-creía que estabas en el jardín-se acercó y se paró junto a su compañero.

-Temo que tendré que dejarlo para después, o tal vez mañana-respondió este a su vez, mientras sus manos nacaradas se hundían en la masa, haciendo que su piel se viera aún más clara.

-¿Es el pastel para Alphamon?

-No es para Alphamon únicamente tontuelo; sabes que lo compartirá con todos.

Dynasmon sonrió y se quedó contemplando al caballero trabajar afanosamente en el pastel. Apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de Rhodo, y disfrutó lentamente su aroma entrar y llenarle los pulmones de delicado placer.

-A él lo sirves en todo-se quejó, cerrando los ojos.

-Debe ser porque es mi jefe-Rhodo sonrió y continuó lo suyo.

-Ah vamos…-rodeó con sus fuertes brazos su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él-es tu consentido.

-No digas eso, el único consentido aquí es Omnimon-estiró su brazo y trajo el rodillo a sus manos-cuando Alphamon viene, él se convierte en el rey del castillo-pasó el rodillo sobre la masa y con el movimiento de su cuerpo daba fuerza al rodillo para aplanar la masa.

-¿Cuándo harás algo para mí?

-Cuando sea, tú solo pídelo.

Dynasmon sonrió y acarició la figura perfecta de Rhodo. Algo tenía ese digimon que le embotaba los sentidos y le obligaba a tener los pies en la tierra para que su cabeza no saliera flotando. Se reía para sus adentros de aquellos que no sabían descubrir a ese digimon tan extrovertido, siempre hablando de sí mismo y halagándose; muchos creían que vivía para sí mismo, pero los 10 caballeros que vivían con él sabían perfectamente que no era así, que Rhodo podía sufrir por otros tanto como lo hacía cuando su costosa ropa sufría el más pequeño accidente. Y nadie mejor que Dynasmon para decir que Rhodo podía ser el digimon más puro y entregado del digimundo. Cada día al despertar, agradecía tener junto él esa delicada y perfumada figura resguardada entre sus brazos.

-Dynasmon.

-¿Ah?-ya se había quedado flotando de nuevo. Siempre le pasaba, era el efecto secundario de pasar mucho tiempo con Rhodo, te volvías pegajoso. El primero era que su ego se te contagiaba y terminabas elogiándote tanto como él. Curiosamente, a Dynasmon jamás le había ocurrido lo primero.

-¿Me sueltas? Necesito la canela-el digimon le miraba por sobre su hombro, rosando su casco con la frente del caballero dragón.

Dynasmon se quedó pegado un segundo, como si no hubiera entendido lo que le acababan de decir.

-No-respondió, y estrechó aún más a su compañero hasta despegarle los zapatos del piso.

-Ah vamos, no te pongas tan meloso, arruinarás el pastel-dijo Rhodo moviendo sus pies para alcanzar el suelo.

-Te soltaré si prometes hacerme un pastel de moras-exigió el digimon blanco.

-Mira si serás infantil…-soltó un suspiro-está bien, pero no será hoy.

-De acuerdo-estuvo por soltarlo, cuando se le ocurrió otro chantaje-ah, y quiero algo más.

-Vamos Dynasmon, es para hoy-Rhodo se quedó con la vista pegada en el techo-¡Alphamon se enfadará si no tengo su pastel para la hora del té!

-Dame un beso-pidió Dynasmon con la ternura de un niño.

Rhodo no se podía creer que a veces, ese digimon tan amenazante fuera tan cariñoso como un gatito.

"_Es culpa tuya_" le reprochaba él con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.

Dynasmon le dejó en el suelo y le tomó la una mano, girándolo hacia él. La protección plomiza del casco de Rhodo se descubrió y sus labios se acercaron lentamente.

En una fracción de segundo, el beso se había acabado. Dynasmon quedó casi destrozado.

-Pero…

-Pero nada-la boca de Rhodo volvió a desaparecer de su vista-a mi no me vienes con chantajes-se volteó y consiguió el frasco de canela.

Resignado, Dynasmon se sentó en una silla, contemplando a Rhodo hacer su tarea. Conversaron largamente. Era uno de los momentos que Dynasmon disfrutaba más; en cada charla podía obtener otro pequeño fragmento del pasado misterioso de Rhodo.

* * *

Cuando el biscocho estuvo listo, rhodo lo dejó abierto para que se enfriara, mientas reunía las cosas para hacer la crema.

-¿Te ayudo?-se ofreció Dynasmon.

-Seguro, ven aquí.

Rhodo le indicó lo que tenía que hacer y en qué orden; mientras su compañero le ayudaba con eso, él sacó la enorme bolsa con cerezas de la nevera y la dejaba sobre la mesa. Se dispuso a separar y a elegir las adecuadas para el pastel, mientras conversaba.

-Recuerdo que una vez hace muchos años, encontré una cereza del tamaño de un puño-recordó.

-¡Vaya cereza! ¿Cuánto tardaste en comerla?

-Al contrario, la dejé allí, y todos los días la iba a ver, comparando su hermoso color con el de mi armadura…

Dynasmon podía adivinar el rostro iluminado de Rhodo recordando eso. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y siguió batiendo la mezcla que ya se iba convirtiendo en crema.

-Sí, y una vez tuve una pelea entre un hermoso campo lleno de deliciosas cerezas; cada vez que mi oponente o yo caíamos, terminábamos embetunados con pasta de cereza-sostuvo una en su mano-no te niego que fue la pelea más dulce que haya tenido…lástima que mi rival no era merecedor de tal contienda-se quedó observando la cereza entre sus dedos y la sostuvo con cuidado-¡Mira Dynasmon! ¡Es perfecta!

Su compañero frunció el ceño, notoriamente extrañado ante el cometario anterior.

-Parece que has tenido muchas experiencias con las cerezas-dijo, pasando por alto la fruta en manos de Rhodo.

-¡Oh sí! Y me falta el resto-aseguró Rhodo casi emocionado, mientras contemplaba la belleza de la cereza perfecta. Dynasmon se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó viendo a su compañero. Este estaba embelesado con la mágica cereza salida del fondo de la bolsa.

"_Rhodo ve la belleza hasta en las cosas más sencillas_" decía siempre Omnimon.

"_Que acertado_" pensó Dynasmon, mientras se acercaba de a poco a Rhodoknightmon.

Estaba así, como le gustaba más, distraído del mundo y completamente concentrado en un pequeño detalle, dejando salir ese lado impredecible y divertido que escapaba de manos de su sobria ecuanimidad.

-Rhodo-le habló despacio Dynasmon.

-¡Apuesto a que si esta cereza hablara seríamos afines!-exclamó sosteniendo la pequeña fruta por sobre su cabeza-¡Y hasta me diría un par de verdades!

-Rhodo…-volvió a repetir Dynasmon. Su alocada emoción fuera del sentido común le antojaban mil cosas a Dynasmon.

-¡Como que ambos somos muy perfectos, o tenemos un color muy hermoso, propio de criaturas tan raras y especiales! ¡Como yo! ¡O una cereza perfectamente madura, colorida, proporcional y tentadora! ¡Somos iguales!

Rareza, amor, regocijo, desconcierto, ternura, éxtasis… el digimon blanco se sentía tan atraído como Rhodo hacia su pequeña cereza, solo que él tenía una distinta frente a sí.

-Lástima que yo no tengo un sabor tan acaramelado-dijo Rhodo más sosegado, llevando la cereza a su boca. Sintió como una mano lo sostuvo por su brazo y lo giró. Su cuerpo se prensó contra el de Dynasmon y la cereza rodó por el suelo**…**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** El resto lo dejo a su imaginación 83

Bueh, honestamente no soy capaz de hacer yaoi de ellos dos, me parecen la pareja más tierna TwT no soy capaz!! xD Ojalá me dejen reviews.


	3. Granizado de frutilla

De acuerdo, el siguiente fic no es yaoi ni relativos, solo es un pequeño capítulo que se me ocurrió de tanto pensar en postres y cosas dulces xD Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews. ¡Muchas gracias por los que me dejaron! Me alegra mucho saber que les han gustado los capítulos.

**Sleipmon**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Granizado de frutilla**

Ese día, el sol estaba especialmente lindo, dijeran lo que dijeran.

-Estás loco Sleipmon, ni siquiera hay sol-le reprimió ulforce desganado, sentado en su silla para tomar sol, aunque ese día no había nada que tomar.

-¡No seas tonto!-argumentó Sleipmon con su gran sonrisa y esa emoción que nunca se le iba-El sol está todos los días, ¡es solo que hoy está tímido!-parpadeó con fuerza mirando al cielo grisáceo de aquel día, mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de ese enorme vaso rosado que sostenía entre ambas manos.

Ulforce lanzó una exclamación asqueada y cerró los ojos. Odiaba los días así.

-Solo falta que se ponga a llover-recriminó y maldijo las nubes.

-¡Sería muy acertado que se pusiera a llover!-exclamó Sleipmon mientras su sonrisa crecía y crecía-el noventa por ciento de los terrenos del castillo vive del agua de lluvia que cae-volvió a dar un sorbo por la pajilla blanca y roja que asomaba por el vaso-¿Sabías que tenemos aproximadamente ciento veinticinco kilómetros de terreno alrededor del castillo?

-No…-respondió ulforce sin mostrar el menor interés.

-¿Y sabías que entre ellos crecen extrañas colonias de plantas que no crecen en ninguna otra parte del digimundo?

-No…

-¿Y sabías que…?

-¡Ya Sleipmon!-estalló ulforce aburrido, pero jamás enojado-Ya me voy man…-se levantó y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta café.

Sleipmon se quedó sonriendo y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que las puertas se cerraron. Volteó su mirada al frente y suspiró.

"_Así está mejor"_

Volvió a sorber su granizado de frutilla y se quedó mirando al cielo. ¡Qué lindo día era ese! Si bien el sol no se veía, los débiles rayos que lograban atravesar la espesa capa de nubes grises, eran suficientes para traerle una sonrisa y aquellos gratos recuerdos.

"_¿Cómo estaría ahora?"_ -se preguntó. ¿Se acordaría de él alguna vez?

-Seguro que sí-se respondió a sí mismo y se sonrojó sin querer. No había nada mejor que los días nublados para pensar en el amor-¡Cuando hace frío es cuando el amor calienta más!-terminó esto con una larga y sonora carcajada, que hizo revolotear a los pequeños insectos que planeaban sobre las flores-¡Ouch!-se levantó se acercó al cúmulo de flores, buscando una con la mirada. Cuando dio con ella, se agachó lo mejor que pudo, acercó su boca y habló casi en un susurro, como contándole un secreto-¿Podrías decirle que hoy la quiero más que ayer?-le preguntó a la flor.

Se quedó esperando un par de segundos, hasta que una brisa sacudió despacio todas las flores y hojas de los árboles, produciendo un hermoso sonido. La brisa deshojó al pequeño diente de león y esparció sus cientos de vilanos al aire, llevándoselos lejos, muy lejos.

-¡Gracias!-exclamó Sleipmon y despidió al conjunto de pequeñas plumillas que se alejaban lentamente, y parecían bailar al son de los soplos del aire-Espero que le llegue mi mensaje…-su mano y su sonrisa quedaron detenidas en aquel imborrable momento de su memoria, mientras el viento movía despacio su crin purpura, y su larga y sedosa cola.

Un mensaje.

Eso era lo que les había unido esa vez hacía más de veintitantos años. Un mensaje era lo que él quería recibir, y un mensaje era lo que ella quería enviar.

_-¿Podrías cortar esta flor para mí?-le pidió ella en cuanto él se acercó._

* * *

_Transcurrió en una ladera, a los pies de una interminable cadena de montañas heladas, en un día gris y tibio, como ese. Aquella zona le había sido designada para custodiar durante aquella temporada de otoño. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha y los pensamientos perdidos. Se hacía mil preguntas que no se podía responder, ni veía una posible respuesta para ellas. Quería sentirse bien, dejar de lado ese extraño malestar que lo atacaba días enteros y le arruinaba el ánimo y ya no le dejaba disfrutar del sol ni de la avena nueva. Quería pertenecer a alguna parte, conseguir ese sentimiento de confort al estar con otras personas. Algo parecido al que experimentaba cuando estaba con sus amigos, pero más intenso, más profundo. Lo buscó en todas partes, hasta en Dios, pero parecía que Yggdrasil estaba ausente. No solo para él, sino para todos. Quiso gritar por ayuda, que alguien le enviara una señal o le quitara ese desconcierto de sentirse inútil y vacío, aún cuando sus compañeros le hacían ver lo imprescindible que era él como guardián del digimundo._

_Y la señal llegó. O él a ella._

_Se detuvo al encontrase con una Moozemon que golpeaba con su casco desnudo una roca en el suelo de tierra fría y húmeda. Parecía molesta, y no había notado la presencia de Sleipmon hasta muy tarde. Se daba vueltas alrededor de la roca y rugía exasperada. Él se acercó._

_-¿Puedo ayudarte?-le preguntó cortésmente._

_Ella dio un respingo y se puso de pie al instante. Se quedó muda durante un rato, sin duda impresionada por la figura mítica que tenía en frente, pero pasados unos segundos, entendió lo boba que se debía ver con la boca abierta y las orejas caídas. Se incorporó y habló con timidez._

_-Sí…sí por favor-titubeó-aunque no creo que deba perder su tiempo aquí…_

_-Anda, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él un tanto serio, y acercándose y observando cual sería la dificultad._

_Ella se avergonzó un poco ante lo que iba a pedir._

_-¿Podrías cortar esta flor para mí por favor?_

_Sleipmon se extrañó. Miró hacia abajo y vio que tras la roca crecía un diente de león. Miró de nuevo a la Moozemon._

_-¿Qué tiene de especial?-quiso saber, no es que no fuera a cortarlo._

_-Verás…le acabo de contar algo muy importante, y cada uno de sus vilanos guarda el mensaje. Luego tienes que dejar que el viento los sople y tu mensaje saldrá a volar por el mundo-se volteó y miró a Sleipmon, contagiándole su sonrisa, la emoción y la magia de aquello que él nunca había escuchado-puede que uno de esos mensajes llegue a la persona correcta._

_-¿Y?_

_-Y tu sueño puede hacerse realidad-miró al cielo gris, que para ella pintaba muy bien. Otras días estaba aún peor-El problema…-volvió su mirada al suelo-es que las brisas que corren por aquí son un poco elevadas, y con esta roca tapándolo, mi diente de león nunca podrá esparcir sus mensajes… y morirá antes de que el viento lo sople…_

_Sleipmon se quedó viendo a la chica fijamente. Algo no estaba muy bien, algo en ella no estaba bien. Era demasiado rara… o inocente para creerse algo así. "Qué tierna" pensó, y al darse cuenta de lo que se le había ocurrido, se le crisparon los pelos de la cabeza. ¡No! No era tierna… sólo era… sencilla, inocente. Tal vez algo adorable, especialmente por esos ojos violeta y su sonrisa tan…_

-¡Qué sonrisa más linda que tiene!-dijo alto Sleipmon alzando un puño, mientras volvía a sorber granizado de frutilla. Ese día fue el más hermoso de todos. Recordó que después de eso, él cortó con cuidado el diente de león y lo levantó lo más alto que pudo su brazo.

_-Si lo sopla otra persona o se deshace, el deseo se deshace también-dijo ella sonriendo._

_Una brisa helada corrió por encima de sus cabezas llevándose al pequeño diente de león, y todos los pequeños mensajitos salieron a volar. Ella golpeó con sus patas delanteras el césped húmedo, contenta._

_-¡Muchas gracias!-le dedicó una sonrisa-lo habría hecho de tener manos-dijo algo avergonzada._

_Él sentía cosas muy raras en el estómago, sin contar que su pata izquierda, sí, esa odiosa pata del tico nervioso, ya se iba a poner a cocear._

_-¿Y-dijo titubeante-qué pediste?_

_-No puedo contártelo-respondió ella con una sonrisa que ocultaba algo._

_-¿Por qué no?-quiso saber él._

_-Puede que mi deseo no se cumpla-se sentó y aspiró profundo el aire fresco y helado de la montaña-Por cierto, me llamo Seremi, ¿y tú? ¿Tienes un nombre?_

_Seremi… que nombre más bonito. Estaba seguro de que nunca lo había escuchado antes, lástima que él no tenía uno propio._

_-Solo soy Sleipmon-respondió, y también se sentó en el pasto frío. Al menos así su segunda pata izquierda no delataría sus nervios._

_-No eres solo Sleipmon-respondió Seremi._

_-¿A no?-se le ocurrió algo-¿Entonces soy "Sleipmon de los Caballeros Reales, el Caballero Fantástico que resguarda las ruinas heladas del polo"?_

_Esto hizo que Seremi soltara una carcajada._

_-Había escuchado que los Caballeros Reales traen largos títulos, pero el tuyo es un poco exagerado._

"_Ni te imaginas el del Señor Alphamon" pensó Sleipmon y se pasó una mano por el cabello violeta._

_-Desde hoy serás además Sleipmon, el amigo de Seremi-terminó ella._

_El caballero levantó la mirada sorprendido. Ella se quedó viéndolo con su encantadora sonrisa, y al notar la expresión de su compañero, supuso que algo andaba mal._

_-Claro, si quieres-dijo tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto._

_Sleipmon sintió que había metido la pata y no supo cómo arreglar eso._

_-¡No! No, no, no-vio que ella hacía una mueca de desaprobación-e-es decir no, o sea sí, me refiero a que sería…genial…_

_-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Seremi, pues el digimon la había confundido._

_-Ser tu amigo…-dijo esto sintiendo que se le encendía el rostro bajo la máscara-sería genial…_

_Seremi sonrió y se quedó contemplando ese día gris, que poco a poco, se fue despejando._

* * *

-Ay…Seremi, Seremi…-canturreó Sleipmon presionando el vaso contra su cara alargada-eres la chica de mis sueños… ¡El día en que te lo confiese…!-tenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que se apagó poco a poco-El día en que te lo confiese, no sé que voy a hacer…-volvió su mirada hacia el suelo cubierto de verdor y tomó más granizado-por eso no te lo he dicho todavía…

El dulce gusto de frutilla y crema en su boca le recordó la primera vez que probó granizado de frutilla, al estilo de Seremi, con mucho amor.

* * *

_-¿Ya está?-preguntó Sleipmon mirando todo lo que había traído, mientras se rascaba insistentemente un brazo y el mentón._

_-Sí, es todo-respondió ella, pasando vista a las cosas que le había encargado a Sleipmon._

_Frutillas recién cortadas, un trozo de panal rebosando de miel dorada y una varilla con hojas de menta._

_-¿Te costó conseguir la miel?-preguntó ella mirando las dos grandes picaduras que Sleipmon se rascaba._

_-Sí, los FanBeemon son rudos-respondió él, tratando de hacer caso omiso a las picadas que había recibido en las alas y atrás-¿Y ahora qué?-quiso saber de una vez._

_-¡Fácil! Coge un puñado de nieve-le indicó con la cabeza una montañita de nieve que se deslizaba por una rama._

_Sleipmon cogió un gran puñado y se quedó viéndolo._

_-A la boca-dijo Seremi._

_-¡¿T-todo?!_

_-Todo._

_Abrió la boca cuanto pudo y se la llenó de nieve._

_-Ahora las frutillas-Sleipmon tomó las tomó las frutas y como pudo las metió en su boca-y ahora la miel._

_El digimon tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás, abrió la boca y sostuvo el trozo de panal sobre ésta, mientras la miel se deslizaba y le llenaba la boca de dulzor._

_-¡Bien! Ahora, mastica todo ¡Y trágatelo!_

_Sleipmon tuvo que hace un gran esfuerzo para masticar todo sin que se le cayera de la boca, pero el resultado fue una deliciosa y fría mixtura que fue muy bien recibida en su estómago._

_-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Seremi con su sonrisa siempre adorable._

_-Delicioso-respondió el caballero sin creerse que el mejor granizado se comía en la montaña, y con nieve._

_Entre los dos se acabaron todas las frutillas y la miel, riéndose de sus caras divertidas por evitar que se les cayera el contenido de la boca y sintiendo escalofríos de tanto comer nieve. Terminaron ambos tirados en el pasto, con dolor de estómago y masticando hojitas de menta, muertos de la risa._

* * *

-Ay el amor…el amor…-volvió a canturrear, mientras sonreía al ver que las nubes se movían de a poco y dejaban paso a los rayos del sol para posarse sobre las flores. Hacía ya quince años que su semblante había cambiado y hasta se consideraba el más feliz dentro del castillo, cosa que siempre se ponía en duda cuando Rhodo compraba una de esas costosas tenidas nuevas.

Recordó con una gran sonrisa y el rostro encendido, ese día en que le volvió a preguntar a Seremi por el deseo que había mandado a volar con el diente de león. Extrañamente, esta vez ella accedió.

_-Le pedí…-se ruborizó un poco, apartando su mirada hacia las altas montañas helada-le pedí que trajera a alguien especial a mi lado…_

Ese día, Sleipmon se fue a dormir temprano, después de haber comido muchas frutillas y hielo con crema y azúcar. Soñó toda la noche con la linda frase de Seremi, y a la mañana siguiente, la seguía escuchando en sus orejas.

-¡¡Ayyy Seremi!!-exclamó el digimon con el sol radiante, desprendiendo fabulosos destellos en su armadura roja y en su escudo que reposaba en el suelo-¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero, te quiero!-tomó el vaso, y de un largo sorbo, se tomó todo el contenido.

Sintió algo espeluznante recorrerle desde el estómago, subirle por la columna y golpearle fuerte la cabeza.

**-¡¡AAAA!! ¡¡CONGELAMIENTO CEREBRAAAL!!**

Regresó corriendo adentro y se enrolló la cabeza en un sweater de lana.

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Sleipmon es uno de los caballeros más simpáticos y tiernos de mis historias. Lo encuentro muy especial porque antes era como el estereotipo de los caballeros; serio, callado, obediente. Ahora que se ha enamorado, hace más de veinte años, es muy alegre y espontáneo. Lástima que es demasiado tímido con las mujeres, cosa que se podrá leer en otro de mis fics, "La visita de Imperialdramon"

Espero les haya gustado y me comenten ^^


	4. Fresas con crema

**NOTA:**

El siguiente fic es **yaoi hard**, no recomiendo que personas sensibles o muy fanáticas de los dos siguientes personajes lo lean (a no ser que sean fans yaoi). Puede causar sintomas xD

**OmnimonXGallantmon**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Fresas con crema**

El sol se filtraba suave y cálido por las cortinas de la sala de reuniones, la que se acababa de vaciar de la presencia de los otros nueve caballeros reales. Solo quedaban ellos dos.

Omnimon no había levantado la vista de las hojas que desfilaban por sus manos ni una vez. El único movimiento que se diferenciaba de pasar una hoja de una mano a otra, era cuando llevaba una mano a su rostro para subir sus gafas de montura azul. Tenía cinco de los diez reportes entregados por los demás caballeros, incluido el suyo. El de Alphamon no estaba obviamente, era él quien daba la orden de redactarlos. Uno cada dos semanas sobre la actividad registrada en las zonas asignadas a cada caballero. El de Gallantmon siempre era el más largo. Por alguna razón, los sitios que él vigilaba siempre estaban atestados de problemas.

-Seguro Alphamon me envía allí para que me maten-rompió el silencio el caballero rojo, adivinando los pensamientos de Omnimon. Estaba apoyado contra una pared y sostenía entre sus manos uno de los reportes. Era el único que se daba tiempo de ayudar al segundo líder a revisarlos, antes de que cayeran en las manos examinadoras de Alphamon.

El digimon blanco levantó la mirada y le ofreció una agotada sonrisa. Suspiró y se quitó las gafas, dejándolas sobre la mesa. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se recargó hacia atrás en la silla.

-Estoy muerto-dijo, presionando con sus manos sus ojos azules-estas reuniones siempre me dejan así.

-Te dejan así desde que Alphamon también está presente en ellas-sentenció su compañero, dejando el reporte de ulforce en la mesa-con él te pones nervioso, tenso y se te va la hora en evitarlo-se acercó al ventanal, y sus siniestros ojos amarillos contemplaron el vasto horizonte que se abría a sus pies. Sintió la silla descorrerse y los pasos de Omnimon aproximarse, lentos. Sus frágiles manos rodearon su pecho y se encontraron adelante. Omnimon dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio, que a la vez le dijo lo agradable que era poder tenerlo entre sus brazos, y apoyó su cabeza en su espalda. Gallantmon lo adivinó con los ojos cerrados, pesados, pero siempre con esa sonrisa dulce.

Nunca dejaba de sonreír. Aún cuando estaba destrozado en el peor de los aprietos. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él. No pudo evitar que su rostro se encendiera ligeramente al sentir su tierna respiración traspasar su camisa oscura. Con sus manos resguardó las de Omnimon, queriendo hacerle saber que él estaría allí para ayudarlo y sostenerlo, en lo que fuera y hasta el final.

-Gracias-le dijo Omnimon despacio sin abrir los ojos.

Omnimon…su mejor amigo, su más tierno amante y su más grande compañero. No necesitaban palabras para hablarse ni caricias para amarse. Llenaba cada rincón de su mente y estaba en todas sus horas, en cada palabra que pensaba y en cada acción de su vida. Omnimon lo conocía mejor que a sí mismo, sabía cada una de sus mañas y adivinaba cada cosa que pasaba por su cabeza. Se lo sabía al derecho y al revés, no había secreto que pudiera esconderle, ni deseo que no supiera cumplirle. Muy por el contrario, Gallantmon era un hombre perdido cada vez que intentaba descifrar sus sonrisas juguetonas, sus gestos traviesos y sus miradas codificadas. Se extraviaba intentando comprender la lógica de su amor de fábula. A veces creía que Omnimon era una criatura salida del lugar más fantástico y maravilloso posible, y por eso, cada vez que estaban juntos, a él le costaba tanto entender y alcanzar toda la felicidad que se desencadenaba en Omnimon con un simple beso o una caricia.

"Saliste del más irreal de mis sueños" le susurraba mientras dormía, y podía pasar largas horas en vela solo para llenarse de su paz y su belleza.

Se sentía idiota y maldecía no ser un hombre más a la medida de alguien como Omnimon, tan sencillo, resuelto y lleno de la energía de la vida. Se convertía en la criatura más despreciable y repugnante si llegaba a causarle un disgusto a ese ser tan amado, y era capaz de destruir todas las barreras de su orgullo para conseguir su perdón. Pero Omnimon nunca le exigía tanto. Lo que menos le gustaba era hacerse heridas innecesarias. Pero era él quien siempre arruinaba todo. ¡Él y sus malditos celos salidos de lo más hondo del infierno! ¡Como se odiaba por ello! Con cada arranque de envidia, veía más y más claramente que él no era merecedor de ese amor tan puro. Él nunca sería perfecto y admirable como Alphamon, ni poseería todos sus encantos, pero era irremediable ese amor que por Omnimon crecía con el pasar de los días. Quiso renunciar alguna vez para dejar el camino libre a su rival, pero se dio cuenta de que le resultaba imposible.

"_Sin ti no puedo vivir"_

Presionó levemente la mano de Omnimon al pensar en todo aquello, y el digimon blanco abrió los ojos. Se separó un poco y se paró frente a él, examinando su rostro abatido por los aplastantes pensamientos. Omnimon sonrió y le acarició con ternura.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos a descansar-dijo suavemente, y encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta. Gallantmon le siguió con la mirada. No solo estaba perdidamente enamorado de la personalidad cambiante e impredecible de Omnimon, sus valores tan rectos y su espíritu armonioso y fuerte; no podía negar su atractivo físico y las miles de experiencias que ese cuerpo de hombre maduro le regalaba en las noches de locura y deseo. Si había algo que Gallantmon jamás podría olvidar, aunque tuviera mil parejas, era la forma en que Omnimon le hacía el amor. No conseguía entender, entre tantas cosas, cómo podía balancear tan bien una pasión erótica y desenfrenada, con la ternura y dulzura de una primera y última vez. Sentía que él solo se iba en un mar de deseos lujuriosos inacabables, que más allá del placer no era capaz de entregarle algo más a Omnimon. Si bien así podía servirle de algún modo, que así fuera.

-Gallantmon-le llamó Omnimon al ver que su compañero no le seguía. El digimon rojo levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos azules que le llamaban cariñosamente. Caminó hasta él, le tomó la mano y se la besó. Su amante sonrió sin entender muy bien a qué se debió el gesto. Gallantmon volvió a besarle, en el rostro esta vez, y salió de la sala. Omnimon salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Esa noche, el caballero rojo estaba recostado boca arriba sobre su cama, con su mente divagando muy lejos de su cuerpo. Volvió la mirada hacia la ventana, con las cortinas descorridas y la luna brillante y curiosa tras unos lejanos montes. Se levantó, fue hasta ella, y antes de correr los largos telones, se quedó contemplando la belleza del astro. Dejó escapar una leve risa.

-¿Qué tiene de divertida hoy la luna?-escuchó esa voz a su espalda.

Se giró y vio a Omnimon entrando con una fuente en su mano. Cerró la puerta y le puso llave. Gallantmon sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza.

-No es la luna…-respondió desviando su mirada al suelo-es el hecho de que me parece hermosa.

-¡Bah!-exclamó su compañero, recostado en la cama y con la fuente en su pecho-La luna siempre ha sido hermosa-dijo mientras con la cuchara revolvía una montañita de crema que bañaba unas fresas muy tentadoras.

Hizo con la mano sobre la cama, un gesto para que Gallantmon se recostara junto a él. El digimon lo hizo mientras contestaba.

-Antes de enamorarme de ti, la luna y el sol eran simples astros que iluminaban en determinados horarios.

-Siempre tan técnico y pragmático-suspiró Omnimon con una sonrisa, llevándose una cuchara del postre a la boca-¡Abogado tenías que ser!

Gallantmon rió y se acomodó aún más entre sus almohadones de pluma.

-Tú solías ser así.

-Pero se me quitó-respondió el caballero blanco, tomando una gran fresa bañada en crema y acercándola a la boca de su amado-abre.

Este obedeció y disfrutó de la exquisita textura de la crema y el dulce sabor de la fresa.

-¿Y ahora?-le preguntó.

-¿Y ahora qué?-volvió a preguntar Gallantmon.

-¿Qué te parecen la luna y el sol?

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos y transmitiéndose mil cosas hermosas a la vez. Gallantmon levantó su mano y acarició su rostro tan dulce y sereno.

-Ahora me parecen hermosos…maravillosos.

-Vaya-Omnimon sonrió y volvió a comer una de las deliciosas fresas-hoy has estado muy extraño.

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué?

-Estás muy cariñoso-se acercó y besó lentamente los labios de Gallantmon. Se separó y le acarició también-me gusta…

Con su mano libre, Omnimon acarició su hombro y su brazo, pasando sus dedos por sobre su pecho. Su compañero fingió no entender la indirecta del tono de su voz o la forma en que lo acariciaba, y metió de manera traviesa un dedo en la fuente con crema, llevándosela a la boca y mirando en cualquier dirección. Omnimon sonrió de manera maliciosa, dejó la cuchara de lado y tomó una fresa cremosa con sus dedos, sosteniéndola sobre los labios de Gallantmon. Este abrió la boca para recibirla, pero el digimon blanco la levantó y se la terminó de un bocado, mirándole de manera picara. El caballero rojo se incorporó y trató de tomar una fresa de la fuente, pero Omnimon la alejó de su alcance. Empezaron un juego en el que, para obtener las fresas de mano de Omnimon, Gallantmon debía acercarse y subirse más en el cuerpo de su compañero, hasta que quedó completamente sobre él.

-¿Quieres?-le preguntó el digimon blanco, sonriendo y con muchas intenciones en su mirar.

-Por supuesto-respondió Gallantmon con una mirada que denotaba sumisión.

-Tómalas-dijo Omnimon, dejando la fuente de fresas al alcance de Gallantmon. El digimon la tomó con su mano derecha y la dejó sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama, mientras reposaba su cuerpo sobre el de Omnimon, y el digimon rodeaba su cabeza con ambos brazos, uniéndose ambos en un cálido beso y acariciándose por sobre la ropa. Abrió sus piernas para darse a ambos más comodidad y sintió el acalorado roce de las partes intimas de Gallantmon con las suyas. Cerró los ojos, y mientras Gallantmon dejaba sus labios y recorría su cuello, él le acariciaba la espalda y le rodeaba con las piernas. El calor comenzó a invadirlos muy rápidamente.

El caballero rojo se levantó un poco, acariciando con una mano bajo la camiseta de su amante, y moviendo su cuerpo incitantemente, frotándose contra Omnimon. Sabía lo mucho que a él le gustaba disfrutar del calor intenso antes de irse en cosas más serias. Omnimon le hizo quitarse la camisa oscura y recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo fuerte y siempre dispuesto. Gallantmon hizo lo suyo y llenó de besos y lamidas el pecho de Omnimon, deteniéndose para jugar con sus tetillas, dándole mordidas suaves y pequeñas chupadas que Omnimon disfrutaba con una sonrisa. Se levantó y desabrochó sus pantalones, procediendo con una lentitud que no era normal en él. Siempre era esa la zona que atacaba primero y con impaciencia. Dejó caer la ropa al suelo y comenzó a acariciar a Omnimon por sobre su ropa interior, presionando, frotando y dibujando su forma con sus dedos. A Omnimon lo invadieron oleadas de calor que le erizaban la piel y le hacían impacientarse. Finalmente, Gallantmon se deshizo de lo último, se agachó y dio dos lamidas en la punta de su sexo, haciendo que Omnimon ahogara un pequeño gemido. Lo sostuvo por la base y comenzó a tirar de él, con movimientos lentos y fuertes. El digimon ahora oscuro, se levantó y se lanzó sin violencia sobre su amante, notoriamente impacientado, besando su cuerpo y desabrochando con sus manos sus pantalones, quitándoselos junto a su ropa interior y encontrándose con su juguete. Sonrió con perversión y lo sostuvo con ambas manos, apretándolo y apreciando su tamaño.

-Es perfecto…-dijo despacio y gustoso, levantando la mirada y viendo el rostro encendido de Gallantmon, preso de las ansias y algo de temor ante las siempre crueles intenciones de su amante. Lo acarició excitado y tiró de él de forma repetida y rápida, haciendo que Gallantmon cerrara los ojos y gimiera, reconfortando los sentidos de Omnimon. El falo estaba caliente y duro entre las manos de Omnimon, y se humedecía de a poco. El digimon recostó su cuerpo en la cama, y llenó con él toda su boca, lamiendo, subiendo, bajando y chupando con fuerza, a lo que Gallantmon respondía con gemidos graves y su cabeza echada hacia atrás, disfrutando plenamente el regalo. Se apartaba un poco por el dolor que le afectaba las mejillas por la fuerza con que succionaba, y le masturbaba rápidamente para que el viaje de placer de Gallantmon no se viera interrumpido. En un momento quiso hacerlo sufrir, y sosteniendo su pene entre sus manos, puso sus labios en la punta y comenzó a lamer y jugar con mordidas que le cortaban la respiración a Gallantmon. De manera inconsciente, Gallantmon puso su mano en la cabeza de Omnimon, y le empujó suavemente hasta que su sexo regresó completamente a su boca otra vez. Omnimon se sintió a gusto con el gesto, y le dio otros minutos más de regocijo, hasta que su compañero se levantó y le atrajo hacia él, besándole apasionadamente y sintiendo su propio sabor en los labios de Omnimon.

Se recostó atrayendo a Omnimon sobre su cuerpo. El digimon se acomodó e hizo entrar a Gallantmon con un suave movimiento de su cuerpo. Ambos sintieron la primera presión del roce y cerraron los ojos, pero una vez estuvo completamente dentro, se reencontraron y sonrieron. Gallantmon le ofreció sus manos y Omnimon entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y comenzó a batirse con pequeños impulsos de arriba abajo sobre su cuerpo robusto, llevando un ritmo constante y la mirada hacia el techo, sintiendo toda la energía salir del cuerpo de su compañero y recorrerlo entero. Gallantmon no podía sentirse más dichoso que teniendo a Omnimon sobre él, disfrutando y hablando susurros de amor entre gemidos y su respiración agitada. Soltaron sus manos a la par; Omnimon las puso sobre sus pectorales y recargándose hacia adelante para dar más movilidad a su parte trasera, golpeando con más velocidad y ligereza, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y el sudor deslizándose por su espalda. Gallantmon apretó sus glúteos y le daba impulso con sus manos, sintiendo cada vez más cerca la energía y el orgasmo venir, y como adivinando el momento, Omnimon se enderezó y recibió en su interior la fuerza de la eyaculación, el calor y la deliciosa sensación de placentero hormigueo recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Se arqueó un poco hacia atrás y dejó salir un largo y apagado gemido, hasta que de a poco, la dulce sensación abandonó su cuerpo. Recobró la respiración y se quedó viendo a Gallantmon, quien respiraba rápidamente y seguía con los ojos cerrados. Se inclinó sobre él y le habló con ternura.

-Gallantmon…-el digimon rojo abrió sus ojos y le preguntó con la mirada, a lo que Omnimon siguió con un repentino rubor en su rostro y sus orejas-¿Puedes darme más? Por favor, ya casi llego…

Gallantmon ignoró por completo su agotamiento; aún le quedaban fuerzas para complacer a su amado amante, y pidió que nunca le faltaran. Se levantó y giró a Omnimon, acariciando con ambas manos su figura y disfrutando el tacto de su piel oscura. Lo sostuvo para que se mantuviera erguido, mientras le penetraba por detrás, haciendo que Omnimon gimiera con un leve estremecimiento. Comenzó a golpearle mientras que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. Omnimon levantó un brazo y con su mano acarició la cabeza de Gallantmon, acercándola a la suya.

-Así…me gusta mucho…-susurró con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de refreno al intentar contener sus gemidos-sigue más…

El digimon rojo le recostó de lado en la cama, se recostó junto a él y continuó las embestidas, estirando una mano hasta alcanzar su falo y comenzar a masturbarle. Omnimon sonrió y se acomodó aún más. Era una posición que él mismo le había enseñado a Gallantmon, y que ahora recibía agradecido. Sintió de a poco que él también se venía, echó su cabeza hacia atrás acariciándola con la de su amante, hasta que no se contuvo y dejó la cama y la mano de Gallantmon húmedas y calientes. Respiró profundamente, dejando que el placer se fuera de a poco nuevamente, dejándolo satisfecho y feliz. Gallantmon se separó un poco y cayó rendido a la cama, pasando la mano mojada por sobre su pecho y cerrando lentamente los ojos. Omnimon le miró y le comparó con un conejo. Casi se puso a reír, pero se recostó a su lado y agradeció tener con él a ese hombre tan comprometido, celoso y complaciente para protegerle.

Se regalaron la última frase de aquel día al mismo tiempo.

-Buenas noches mi amor-y Gallantmon se quedó profundamente dormido. Él lo besó una última vez, y degustó el dulce rastro de fresas que aún le quedaba en la boca.

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Ojalá haya reviews ^^U


	5. Chocolate

Hiii queridas lectoras 8D (hasta ahora solo he visto chicas xD)

Les traigo, muy retrasado, otro de mis pequeños fics yaoi de los caballeros reales ^^ Lo escribí con mucho cariño, como siempre. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios. Agradesco muchisisisimo los que me dejaron, son de lo mejor!!

**UlforceXMagnamon**

* * *

**Chocolate**

El viento soplaba suave y mecía el alto pasto y las flores que cubrían aquella apacible montaña, sacudiendo las copas de los árboles y llevándose en su viaje, hojas de todos los colores y tamaños. Las pocas nubes que se avistaban en el cielo claro de aquel día parecían lentas y perezosas bolas de algodón de azúcar que desfilaban con la mayor calma del mundo. El aire olía fresco y dulce, daban ganas de quedarse ahí y holgazanear todos los días. De todas estas cosas disfrutaba Magnamon, quien con los sentidos reconfortados ante tanta paz y belleza deambulada de un lado a otro entre las pequeñas florcillas, las que le traían los gratos recuerdos de su niñez.

¡Qué suerte tenía Rhodo de vigilar sectores tranquilos como aquel! No como él, que le tocaba un sector de cadenas montañosas desoladas, oscuras y con precipitadas y peligrosas cumbres, cual cortadas con un hacha. Abundaban en esas regiones los digimons del nivel adulto y superior, no todos violentos, pero cuando a alguno se le calentaban los humos, aprovechaban los demás para iniciar grandes peleas sin ningún propósito, y que solo acrecentaban los malos aires del lugar.

Pero todo eso estaba ahora muy lejos del pensamiento del joven caballero real. Alphamon había ordenado un intercambio en la vigilancia de las zonas, para probar el nivel adecuado de seguridad prestada por cada caballero, y hacer los cambios necesarios a ajustar y así obtener una seguridad optima.

"_Nadie tendría nunca problemas vigilando un sector como este_" pensó el caballero dorado.

Hacía mucho que había pasado el medio día, y ni rastros de digimons había notado. Los pocos que habían aparecido en sus sensores solo recorrían buscando alimento o un lugar nuevo para habitar. Se acercó hasta el borde de un escarpado abismo que caía cientos de metros abajo en un pequeño poblado de monzaemons. Se quedó de pie, contemplando la belleza del lugar y toda la tranquilidad que allí se respiraba, cuando uno de sus sensores al interior de su casco denotó una repentina actividad a espaldas del digimon.

Alistó sus armas al instante, y en el momento en que se volteaba, el aparecido le sostuvo por ambas manos y las aprisionó a espaldas del caballero. Magnamon se removió con fuerza para zafarse, pero le resultó imposible. Si bien esas grandes manos que le inmovilizaban no le hacían daño, no pudo librarse de ellas.

-¡Suéltame y pelea!-bramó magnamon enfurecido al verse preso y tomado por sorpresa.

-Mm…qué pena pequeño caballero-habló su enemigo a su espalda con una voz grave y que le resultaba familiar-¿Qué dirían tus superiores de saberte en esta vergonzosa situación?

-¡Cállate y suéltame para que veas como la arreglo!-el digimon se movió aún con más fuerza, pero definitivamente no podía. Tampoco podía utilizar sus armas pues la cercanía implicaba una explosión directa para ambos-¡Cobarde, me atacas por la espalda!

-¿Cobarde yo?-rió el otro despacio a su espalda, mientras con una mano sujetaba las dos de magnamon quedando con una libre.

-¡Sí! ¡Anda, enfréntame!

-Ahh pequeño magnamon-sonrió el otro, llevando una mano al estómago del digimon. Este intentó zafarse aún con más fuerza, temiendo que su opresor le atravesara o hiriera profundamente de alguna forma, lo que le dejaría notoriamente vulnerable-enfrentarnos es una pérdida de tiempo, aunque eso es muy relativo…-murmuró mientras su mano se deslizaba por su cuerpo.

Magnamon creyó que sentiría asco, pero por el contrario, algo en aquel taco le erizó la piel y sintió su rostro acalorado. Se decidió a usar su magna explosión antes de que ese enfermo continuara aprovechándose de él. Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a concentrarse, pero le resultaba difícil. SU opresor hizo entonces algo que él no podría haberse esperado. Le dio una leve mordida en el cuello y magnamon se apartó evitándolo con un gemido. Abrió sus ojos y en el pasto se encontró con su sombra y la de…

-¡Ulforce! –gritó preso de la sorpresa y mil sensaciones más, en las que iba el alivio de no verse ante un rival aparentemente más fuerte, y la rabia de ser la victima de otra de las bromas del chico, quien soltó a magnamon y se largó a reír en carcajadas que resonaban en un eco que recorrió todas las montañas a lo lejos.

-¡Demonios magna!-dijo entre risas incontenibles-¡Estabas tan asustado!

-¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!-levantó furioso su puño y lanzó un golpe, el que ulforce esquivó con mucha facilidad, pues para él fue muy lento.

Sostuvo el puño de magnamon y lo levantó del suelo, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

-Anda, ¿No quieres que siga?

-¡NO! ¡Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista!-rugió el digimon apartándolo con la otra mano y regresando sus pies al suelo.

-¡Claro! Solo cierra los ojos~ -respondió ulforce sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Hablo en serio! ¡Lárgate!

-Oh vamos-ulforce cambió su semblante alegre a uno más pesado-No puedes enojarte así por una broma.

-Tus bromas apestan, ahora vete-volvió a repetir el digimon muy molesto, alejándose de allí.

Ulforce se cruzó de brazos sin entender en qué tanto le había afectado una mala pasada al chico; siempre se las hacía, pero nunca reaccionaba así.

Regresó a su lado y le rodeó con un brazo por sobre los hombros, hablando tranquilamente.

-Mira, lo lamento, solo estaba jugando-se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-Largo-magnamon se quitó el enorme brazo de encima y continuó caminando.

Ulforce volvió a plantársele delante y le retuvo con una mano en la frente.

-¡Va en serio, lo siento! Si quieres que haga algo para que me disculpes, lo haré-se arrodilló sin dejar el modo divertido de su mirada-¿Quieres que termine?

Furioso, magnamon se quitó el casco y se lo tiró a ulforce en la cabeza. De no ser porque éste también traía el suyo se hubiera partido la cabeza, pero solo exclamó:

-Au…-tanteó su casco buscando alguna grieta o hendidura.

-¡Déjame en paz!-volvió a rugir magnamon hirviendo del enojo. Ulforce se levantó, recogió el casco dorado del suelo y se acercó con cautela, siempre sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, sino quieres disculparme ahora será luego-le arrojó el casco de vuelta y magnamon lo atrapó entre sus manos-Vamos, ya es hora de regresar.

-Puedes ir adelante si quieres-respondió el armor mirando en cualquier dirección y cruzándose de brazos.

El mayor se encogió de hombros, sonrió y se alejó volando, desapareciendo en el acto y levantando hojas y pasto en su veloz retirada.

Magnamon dejó escapar un bufido molesto.

Sería muy difícil ahora verse las caras. Se avergonzó de haber sido engañado tan fácilmente, volvió a ponerse su casco y levantó el vuelo en dirección al castillo.

* * *

Como siempre ocurría después de la comida, los caballeros se retiraban a sus respectivos quehaceres o a sus pasatiempos en el poco tiempo libre que tenían cada día. Magnamon llevaba varios días sin decidirse a intentar cocinar su primer chocolate, y como aquel día no tenía deberes por delante, cosa novedosa, y los videojuegos le estaban aburriendo, se puso a trabajar en la cocina.

Rhodo se ofreció a ayudarle, pero magnamon se negó amablemente, pues quería hacer las cosas por sí solo alguna vez. Una vez en la soledad y rareza que le producía aquel territorio nuevo para él, el joven sacó el enorme libro de cocina que Craniummon tenía guardado junto a los vasos y se dispuso a reunir lo que necesitaba.

Estuvo quince minutos dándose vueltas buscando algo llamado "clavos de olor", cuando sintió esos pasos livianos a su espalda. Ni siquiera se molestó en saludar y siguió en lo suyo.

-Hola-le saludó ulforce, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y apoyándose sobre el enorme mesón redondo que se ubicaba al centro de la cocina.

Magnamon le devolvió el saludo de muy mala gana, mientras continuaba registrando todos los pequeños cajones y repisas.

-¿Sigues molesto?-preguntó su compañero viéndolo ir y venir.

-Sí-respondió magnamon cortante a su vez.

-¿Buscas los clavos de olor?

-Sí-volvió a responder magnamon sin prestarle mucha atención.

Ulforce se enderezó, se acercó a un cajón semiabierto que estaba muy por encima de la cabeza de magnamon y de su interior sacó un frasco de vidrio sin etiqueta, en donde se guardaban algo que a magnamon le parecieron pequeñas flechitas negras. Se lo estiró a su compañero y le ofreció su sonrisa sincera.

Magnamon hizo una mueca molesta y lo tomó de sus manos, volteándose hacia el libro para seguir reuniendo lo que necesitaba. Ulforce regresó a su lugar.

-Vamos, no sigas ya con esto-le dijo con serenidad-ya me he disculpado varias veces, te haces de rogar.

-Estoy hasta la corona de tus tontas bromas ulforce-le reprochó magnamon sin mirarlo ni una vez.

-¿Qué hago para que me disculpes?

-Nada, ya se me quitará.

Su compañero azulado hizo un gesto de desaprobación y afirmó luego con la cabeza, no muy convencido.

-Me vas a obligar a tomar medidas-dijo ulforce pasado un corto silencio, lo que molestó aún más a magnamon.

-¿A sí? Qué miedo-respondió desafiante mientras releía los primeros para empezar su chocolate.

-Deberías tenerlo-terminó el caballero alado levantándose, y sonriendo, abandonó el lugar. Magnamon le sacó la lengua y se volteó como queriendo ignorar lo que le habían dicho.

O advertido.

* * *

Pasadas las ocho de la noche, magnamon regresaba a su habitación, algo cansado y con las manos ásperas de haber lavado el desastre de ollas, tazas y cucharas que había dejado en la cocina. Traía en su mano derecha, en un envoltorio de papel diamante, el resultado de su laborioso experimento. Lástima que no le había resultado como él hubiera querido.

-Te ves cansado magna-escuchó esa voz atrayente y paternal frente a él.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la reluciente figura de alphamon, con esa sonrisa tan peculiar que tenía, y ese aire de grandeza y sencillez muy difícil de describir.

-Ah sí, un poco-respondió con timidez el chico.

-¿Puedo saber qué te tiene así?-quiso saber su líder.

-Es que… estuve intentando hacer…chocolate-dijo con un deje de inocencia. Su respuesta agrandó la hermosa sonrisa de alphamon.

-¿En serio? Fantástico, ¿Cómo quedó?

-Ahm…más o menos…-confesó magnamon algo avergonzado.

-Anda, no digas eso, seguro está delicioso-dijo con un aire de complicidad que le erizó los pelos a magna-¿Es eso que traes en tu mano?

El chico afirmó tímidamente con la cabeza. Alphamon se agachó un poco, acercándose tal vez demasiado…

-¿Me das?-le pidió, traspasándole con esos ojos verdes tan intensos.

Magnamon tembló y tartamudeó un poco antes de poder dar una respuesta.

-E…es que…no me quedó…tan bien…

-Oh vamos-murmuró alphamon cerca de su oreja, y con su mano bajando desde el codo hasta la mano de magnamon, rozando sus dedos y tomando el chocolate de su mano-no seas egoísta.

Se levantó con el chocolate en su poder, le quitó parte del papel y sostuvo un pedazo entre sus perfectos dientes, Magnamon se comía cada uno de sus gestos con la mirada, sin poder evitarlo.

Lo curioso fue que alphamon tuvo que hacer dos intentos para obtener un pedazo del chocolate de magnamon. La primera vez se sorprendió un poco de que no se rompiera, y la segunda, sorprendido aún más con la dureza del dulce una vez que logró romperle una de las esquinas y comerlo.

El chico despertó de su hipnotismo y quiso esconderse en alguna parte. Alphamon sonreía, extrañado.

-Vaya magna, está delicioso, no te miento, pero sí está bastante duro. ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó alphamon con una sonrisa comprensiva y regresándole a magnamon su trabajo.

-No lo sé, creo que hice algo mal-respondió magnamon avergonzado-y eso que seguí todos los pasos del libro.

-Hum…-alphamon puso su mano sobre la cabeza del armor-¡Vamos a culpar al que lo escribió entonces!

El joven sonrió con mejor ánimo, mientras alphamon le despedía y bajaba las escaleras.

-Sigue trabajando magna, fue un delicioso comienzo-"además de que me has dado una dulce idea" pensó el digimon.

-¡Gracias!-se despidió magnamon con su mano alzada y las mejillas levemente encendidas.

Regreso a su habitación, y en vez de encender las luces, prendió su lámpara de lava, esa que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Se sentó y acomodó entre sus almohadas, desenvolviendo su chocolate. Lo miró algo desanimado.

-Con lo duro que está nadie se lo querrá comer-se dijo a sí mismo, agarrando la dura tableta con sus pequeños colmillos y tratando de sacarle un pedazo. Pero fue más duro el chocolate que sus dientes, y el chico desistió.

"_Vaya dientes que tiene alphamon-sama_" pensó, mientras roía el chocolate como mejor podía. Estando en eso, se preguntaba porqué alphamon siempre lo coqueteaba a él o a Rhodo, cuando su único objetivo era Omnimon. "_Será que lo hace sin darse cuenta_" se respondió, creyendo que tanto encanto sería algo natural, por muy raro que eso le pareciese.

No transcurrieron ni cinco minutos en la quietud y silencio de su habitación, cuando su puerta se abrió y entró "él" de nuevo. Magnamon frunció el ceño y miró en otra dirección, escuchando como el otro cerraba la puerta y se acercaba con pasos lentos.

-¿Qué rayos quieres ahora?-dijo magnamon royendo su chocolate-Aún no se me quita el enojo.

-Lo sé-respondió ulforce a su vez, quitándose su chaqueta negra-vine a arreglarlo.

El armor se volvió a verlo. Rayos, no lo había notado. Esa forma de mirar tan suya y que le decía exactamente a lo que había venido. Magnamon se sonrojó violentamente y se encogió contra sus almohadas, muy nervioso, lo que dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de ulforce.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Es en serio!

-No juegues-respondió el mayor, subiéndose a la cama y sosteniendo a su presa por su mano libre. Magnamon no hizo fuerza para soltarse, aún cuando ulforce tampoco hacía fuerza para apresarlo bajo su poderoso cuerpo y plantarle un cálido beso en la boca-Mm…chocolate-dijo, relamiendo sus labios.

-Te juro que si te atreves ¡no te lo perdonaré en meses!-gruñó magnamon temblando levemente.

-Ya lo veremos-sonrió ulforce y se hundió en el mar de deliciosas sensaciones y sentimientos que ese momento traía, llevándose consigo a su pequeño magnamon.

* * *

Las luces naranja y roja de la lámpara de lava, refractaban las sombras de dos seres inmersos en el placer sobre la cama. El macizo cuerpo de ulforce iba y venía, golpeando suave y lentamente a magnamon, como le gustaba. El pobre chico se cubría la boca con ambas manos, con los ojos cerrados y su rostro encendido. Le avergonzaba mucho que sus gemidos fueran a salir de esas paredes, por lo que siempre cubría su boca con sus manos o la almohada. Sintió como las embestidas de ulforce tomaban más ritmo, y este se aceleraba de a poco, apoyando sus manos en la cama y cargando su cuerpo hacia delante, lo que solo significaba una cosa. Magnamon sintió cómo su cuerpo también reclamaba el ansiado clímax. Se apoyó en los antebrazos de ulforce aguantando la tensión del momento. Ulforce iba cada vez más rápido, acrecentando los gemidos de magnamon, quien para evitarlo, alcanzó la barra de chocolate, la que había terminado cerca de la almohada, y la apretó entre sus dientes para no hacerse daño él mismo. Su poseedor agachó la cabeza y apretó fuerte las sábanas en sus manos, viniéndose en un ahogado gemido salido desde lo más profundo de sí. Escuchó el "crack" de la barra de dulce y levantó la mirada. Magnamon tenía los ojos pegados en el techo, la respiración acelerada y un pedazo de chocolate en la boca.

-Magna…-susurró en su oído.

-¿Qué?-respondió este, agotado.

-¿Sigues molesto?-le preguntó con su sonrisa sincera.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron grandes al oír esto. Le miró un momento, como buscando signos de que fuera otra de sus bromas.

-¿Estás jugando?

-¡Es en serio!-sonrió y le acarició-Porque si es así, iré de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que me perdones-terminó esto con una mueca divertida y algo sonrojado

Magnamon también se había sonrojado con esto. Tomó su barra de chocolate y se la metió en la boca.

-Termínatela y estás perdonado-terminó, dándose la vuelta y acomodándose para dormir.

Ulforce se pasó las siguientes dos horas comiendo chocolate, pero estaba delicioso, y se sentía muy bien. Al terminar, rezó para no tener que visitar un dentista y se quedó profundamente dormido abrazado al cuerpo de su pequeño magnamon.

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Espero les haya gustado y me comenten ^^


	6. Con licor

HI~

Dejo otro de mis pequeños cuentos yaoi 83 Este lo tengo escrito desde hace tieeeeeempo xD pero como los tengo por un determinado orden, no lo había subido, sin contar que Fanficion me da problemas todos los días cuando quiero subir o postear algo ¬¬

Debo decir algo** muy importante** antes de que lean, aparte de agradecer mucho los reviews =^^=

Este fic está _**muy**_ desligado de lo que es la realidad de mis historias...especialmente por alphamon y la situación. En primer lugar, mi OC de este caballero real es muy galán y seductor, como a continuación se describe, pero jamás pondría un dedo sobre omnimon sin tener primero la aprobación de este. En segundo, jamás abusaría de la debilidad de las personalidades multiples de Omnimon, su "victima" xD eso sí, la personalidad de omnimon que aquí aparace _**sí**_ existe en el mundo de mis comics, y _**sí**_ hace las cosas que aquí se describen, solo que alphamon jamás caería en los trucos de este, como aquí ocurre xD

Sin más, espero que recuerden esta nota mientras van leyendo, y si llegan a leer algún comic o fic mío (fuera de estos) no vayan a mezclar la realidad de alphamon aqui con los de afuera owoU

PD: Si se preguntan porqué alphamon es tan "galanazo y guapo" xD por favor, chequen mi galería en Deviant Art! oWo

**AlphamonXOmnimon**

* * *

**Chocolate con licor.**

El sol estaba bajando cuando Alphamon regresó al castillo de los caballeros. Su fascinante sonrisa traía un toque muy tentador en ese momento, y es que el caballero ya tenía en mente otro de sus perversos planes para obtener la aprobación de Omnimon, estaba seguro de que esta vez tendría que resultar. Había calculado todas las probabilidades, y las repasaba mentalmente mientras subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su mano derecha. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que no funcionara, pero para eso tendría que transcurrir un rato, y obviamente él no iba a perder el tiempo.

Revisó los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ahí estaban, tres adelante y dos atrás, solo por si acaso. Llamó a la puerta, y seguido del "pase" de Omnimon, Alphamon se dispuso a disfrutar de aquella tarde como no disfrutaría de otras en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Hola Omnimon-le saludó con un deje muy galante, como era su estilo.

El digimon blanco levantó inconscientemente las antenas amarillas al escuchar la voz del recién llegado, y su cuerpo comenzó con esas evidentes reacciones al saberse cerca de Alphamon; su rostro se coloreó sin quererlo, las piernas le flaquearon aún cuando estaba sentado en el suelo, sus antenas vibraron y sus manos se calentaron y comenzaron a sudar. Levantó la cara con algo de recelo para evitar que se notara lo nervioso que se había puesto.

-Hola Alphamon, ¿necesitas algo?

-Mmm-Alphamon sonrió con malicia-te he dicho que no me preguntes eso…

La vista de Omnimon se pegó en el techo para esconder su vergüenza.

-Perdón…-suspiró-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-corrigió.

Alphamon avanzó con las manos en sus bolsillos, con ese seductor compás que siempre acompañaba sus pasos, hasta detenerse frente a Omnimon. Se agachó y se acomodó a su lado. Omnimon no podía ignorar el calor que lo alcanzaba desde el cuerpo de Alphamon, o ese perfume irresistible que le entraba por los poros. Tembló de los nervios y trató de concentrarse en ordenar la pila de papeles que se había caído de la mesa por una ventana abierta.

-Nada especial, solo quería hablar contigo un momento…-recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo delgado de Omnimon y se detuvo en su cuello, siempre con ganas de morderlo como un vampiro a su presa-Por cierto, te traje algo-dijo mientras se enderezaba y sacaba un bombón de su bolsillo delantero.

Su acompañante se giró un poco para ver, y al percatarse de que era un chocolate, no pudo menos que sentirse ansioso y se le hizo agua la boca. Que debilidad sentía siempre por los chocolates.

Alphamon lo levantó hasta ponerlo frente a su cara, justo entre la mirada de ambos. Omnimon miraba el dulce como un felino a un indefenso canario. Qué bien que estuviera así de ansioso.

-¿Quieres?-le preguntó con un tono cargado de sensualidad.

Omnimon afirmó con la cabeza, siempre sonrojado. Alphamon procedió a quitar lentamente el envoltorio, el que junto al resto, le llevó media hora en reemplazar por envoltorios de chocolates aparentemente "inofensivos" para Omnimon. Hecho esto, lo sostuvo a escasos centímetros de la boca de su consentido, siempre con su sonrisa juguetona.

-Abre-le dijo despacio.

El digimon blanco abrió lentamente la boca, y cuando se acercó para tomar el chocolate de los dedos de Alphamon, se percató de la trampa en la que estaba cayendo y se detuvo en seco.

-¡No juegues conmigo!-le dijo molesto y se dio la vuelta para seguir ordenando los papeles, terriblemente avergonzado de ser tan endeble a las jugadas de su superior.

-Anda… sabes que quieres-respondió Alphamon a su vez con un ronroneo que le erizó la piel a su pequeña víctima.

Omnimon trató de ignorarlo y continuó ordenando los papeles. Alphamon levantó los hombros y en el segundo que se llevaba el chocolate a la boca, su compañero se volteó y se lo quitó de un movimiento de las manos, llevándoselo a la boca y desapareciéndolo de la faz de la tierra.

Alphamon se quedó observando con una sonrisa y una expresión irónica a Omnimon, quien con el rostro de un niño emocionado, acababa con el chocolate y se lamió un dedo.

-¿Estaba bueno?-le preguntó.

Su mano derecha afirmó con la cabeza, y de pronto se percató de algo. Sus ojos cambiaron de la felicidad al espanto, sus dedos se cerraron y sus antenas se erizaron, casi horrorizado. Tragó lentamente el chocolate por no devolverlo y giró su cabeza hacia Alphamon, pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada. Alphamon no dijo nada y procedió a meter su mano en su bolsillo nuevamente, con su plácida sonrisa siempre pintada.

-Son…chocolates con licor-tartamudeó Omnimon.

-Así es-terminó de quitarle el envoltorio al segundo-Deliciosos ¿verdad?

Omnimon hubiera querido decir que sí, pero ese extraño mal que le afectaba y le prohibía tajantemente probar el más leve sabor a licor se lo impidió. Su lengua repasó el delicioso y mortal sabor una y otra vez, mientras sus ojos se iban junto al segundo bombón que Alphamon se llevaba a la boca. La suya propia ya se hacía agua.

-¿Me… me lo das?-le preguntó inseguro. Sabía que se arriesgaba demasiado.

Alphamon se detuvo en seco y cambió de posición, llevando el peso de su cuerpo hacia su brazo apoyado tras de sí.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Si…-Omnimon no le quitaba los ojos al chocolate-por favor.

Hummm… que delicia escuchar a Omnimon pedir _por favor_, aunque no era necesario decir aquellas tiernas palabras; Alphamon estaba dispuesto a entregarle cuanto quisiera solo con decirlo. Le pareció algo divertido y cruel abusar de esa debilidad de su mano derecha para conseguir lo que deseaba, pero ya se le acababan las ideas.

-Ven por él-musitó el apuesto digimon, y dejó el chocolate atrapado entre sus tentadores labios.

Omnimon se sonrojó muchísimo. Se dio cuenta de lo bien que hacía Alphamon jugando con él; estaba seguro de haber visto tácticas parecidas con Ulforce. Era muy fácil confundir a esos dos, ¿Cómo es que no era su hijo? Apuesto, galán, perverso y muy astuto. Se acercó con cuidado, apoyando su mano en el espacio que se formaba entre las piernas de Alphamon, inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante y estiró un poco su brazo, pero…

-A ah-Alphamon le detuvo con una mano y la dejó en el suelo. Omnimon se dio cuenta de que no podría evitarlo y tendría que quitárselo con su propia boca, si es que lo quería.

El problema radicaba en que Alphamon era muy rápido, y el más leve descuido le significaría un delicioso beso con gusto a chocolate y licor.

No, no podía permitirse eso, no podía dejarse engañar por un chocolate, un beso le significaría una traición a su amado Gallantmon. Pero… la tentación era demasiado grande. No sabía a dónde se le iban los ojos, si al chocolate esperando entre los labios de su ex enamorado, su camisa medio abierta dejando al descubierto su grueso cuello y parte de sus músculos, o esa pose tan sexy con que lo llamaba.

No, no valía la pena un error irremediable por un chocolate…

¿O sí?

-Bueno-Alphamon se cansó de esperar e hizo ademán de tragarse el chocolate, cuando Omnimon volvió a sorprenderlo y agarrando el chocolate entre sus dientes, tiró de él y se lo arrebató de la boca sin llegar a producir ni el más leve roce.

Alphamon se quedó con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Apenas sintió el calor de Omnimon una milésima de segundo junto a su rostro, y el dulce había desaparecido. Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio a su mano derecha engullir el chocolate casi extasiado.

_Bueno, al menos ya está surtiendo el suficiente efecto…-_sonrió con malicia y sacó el tercero.

Omnimon disfrutó plenamente del segundo bombón y se lamentó cuando a los diez segundos había desaparecido de su boca, dejando ese exquisito rastro a licor que se le hacía tan poco. Quería más, mucho más.

-¿Qué tal?-le preguntó Alphamon terminando de abrir el tercero.

-Delicioso…-respondió Omnimon. Su antena vibró percibiendo ese singular sonido a papel arrugado, pero fue bastante tarde, o Alphamon lo suficientemente malvado como para comerse el chocolate sin siquiera avisar de su existencia. Escuchó el "crack" del bombón romper dentro de su boca, y vio mentalmente el líquido espeso y relajante del licor con sabor a guinda sangrar y mezclarse con los pedazos del dulce… Se sintió engañado.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Omnimon se levantó y tiró de la camisa de Alphamon atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Sus labios se encontraron y Alphamon, entre la sorpresa y el placer, consiguió por fin uno de los tan anhelados besos de Omnimon. Cerró los ojos, agradecido de no haber muerto sin haber recibido ese regalo por tanto tiempo. Sintió junto a su cuerpo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su amado, y su aroma mezclarse con el suyo. La lengua de Omnimon recorrió con ansias la boca de Alphamon, cosquilleándole el paladar y acariciarse con la de él, jugó con ella y con los pedazos de chocolate bañados en licor de cereza, y sin que pudiera notarlo, Omnimon se los robó de la boca y los pasó a la suya, separándose unos centímetros para masticarlos y comérselos con deleite. Un pequeño hilo del manjar se deslizó por la comisura de los labios de Alphamon, y Omnimon los recogió con una lenta y placentera lamida que siguió por encima de sus labios y volvió a su boca nuevamente, llevándose todo rastro de chocolate.

Omnimon se hizo hacia atrás y se relamió de forma casi erótica, provocando las ansias de Alphamon, quien aún sin creerse muy bien lo que había ocurrido, degustó el sabor que Omnimon le había dejado en los labios. Su compañero se llevó los dedos a la boca para limpiarse el chocolate que su lengua no alcazaba.

-¿Te gustó?-preguntó Alphamon sin poder recobrar su estilo relajado. No podía salir del asombro de Omnimon dándole un beso tan húmedo y apasionado, aquel que siempre se había negado hasta al más sencillo de los besos.

-Estuvo delicioso-respondió este a su vez, mirándolo de esa forma tan excitante. Una mirada que no era propia de él, sino de aquella sombra que permanecía siempre dormida y despertaba ante el más pequeño indicio del licor, y era capaz de las más frías crueldades en el amor-¿Tienes otro?

Alphamon ya había notado el cambio por el cual había pasado Omnimon, intentó relajarse al saber su ansiada victoria conseguida, pero esa mirada provocadora y que había visto en contadas ocasiones, lo ponía "nervioso". Ulforce se reiría cuando se lo contara.

-Sí-y no alcanzó a terminar, puesto que Omnimon se le vino encima, dejando sus labios rozándose y sus manos sobre los pectorales de Alphamon.

-¿Dónde?-susurró, sintiendo la respiración de ese hombre tan atractivo al que se negaba totalmente. ¿Cómo le hacía para decir siempre que no? ¿Y por qué? Bah, ya ni se acordaba. Repasó con sus manos el pecho de Alphamon por sobre su camisa, tanteándolo y buscando más.

-En mi bolsillo-se le escapó casi en un gemido ahogado por las ganas y el deseo de poseer a Omnimon.

El digimon sonrió y deslizo sus manos por su tórax, contando uno a uno los músculos de su vientre y apoyando sus manos en sus muslos. Alphamon se sonrojó, como nunca le ocurría.

-¿Cuál?-volvió a preguntar Omnimon, acariciando lenta e incitantemente desde la cadera hasta las rodillas, paseándose por sus muslos y por sobre su sexo, el que ya se pronunciaba bajo los pantalones.

_"¿Porqué no me los guardé adelante?"_ maldijo Alphamon.

-Atrás-respondió, y las manos de Omnimon obedecieron, tanteando y acariciando, colándose bajo su camisa, mientras su cuerpo se había apegado al de él, traspasándole ese calor tan intenso. Alphamon quiso detener ese juego, o las ansias se lo comerían allí mismo, por lo que llevó una mano a la cintura de Omnimon, pero este se levantó lentamente con los dos últimos chocolates en su poder. Sonrió el felino al tener a su presa entre sus garras, y mientras se volteaba y apoyaba su espalda contra el cuerpo de su líder, quitaba lentamente el papel a los dulces.

El digimon oscuro por su parte, respiró un poco y sus manos se hundieron bajo la camisa de Omnimon, acariciando con ternura e impaciencia, ese cuerpo tan anhelado. Su boca se fue en un torrente de besos que humedeció el cuello de Omnimon y le hacía soltar ligeras risas del gusto mientras que su lengua jugaba con el bombón antes de degustarlo y devorarlo.

Levantó su brazo y acarició el rostro de Alphamon, mientras el chocolate se derretía en su boca y el calor iba en aumento.

-Te he deseado tanto Omnimon…-le dijo él, besando sus orejas y mordiéndolas suavemente, mientras que sus manos ardían con el contacto de la piel de Omnimon. Tiró y masajeó sus tetillas, muriendo de ganas por probarlas. Su compañero solo sonreía y se dejaba tocar, complacido, mientras quitaba el envoltorio al segundo chocolate, sintiendo como algo tras de sí empujaba con insistencia, impaciente por tomar su lugar-prométeme algo por favor-musitó Alphamon.

-¿Qué sería eso?-preguntó Omnimon lamiendo el bombón.

-Después de esto, dejarás a Gallantmon, prométemelo.

-¡Ay Alphamon!-se quejó el digimon blanco sin disimular su sonrisa-¿Siempre dices cosas desagradables antes de acostarte con alguien?

El digimon se detuvo al instante y apoyó la frente en el hombro de su compañero.

-¿Lo harás?-repitió.

Omnimon estiró la pierna y paseó su mirada por el lugar, con el chocolate en sus labios. "_Justo cuando empezaba a entrar en calor_" se lamentó. Tal vez aún podría volver a prenderse, y tomó la mano de Alphamon por encima de su muslo y la guió hasta abajo, muy abajo.

-Olvídate de Gallantmon, ¿Cómo puedes meterlo en una situación así?-acarició con la mano de Alphamon por sobre su sexo-¿No te gusta?-dijo, mirándole y sonriendo para convencerlo.

Alphamon se estremeció un poco. "_Dios…no puede ser que esto esté pasando_" cerró los ojos, y frotó con un poco más de presión, sintiendo su tamaño y dureza. Omnimon dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, acariciándolo, con el chocolate en su boca. Su compañero quiso continuar, seguir y tomar mucho más, pero algo lo interrumpía, le cortaba de raíz el deseo y le apagaba sin remedio. Dejó salir el aire en su pecho y se detuvo.

-No quiero compartirte, quiero que seas mío; di que dejarás a Gallantmon, por favor…

Omnimon se dio el tiempo de tragar su dulce, y esperar que la tensión de las palabras de Alphamon disminuyera. Se volteó, le acarició el rostro y sonrió.

-De acuerdo, haremos esto. Tráeme una bolsa de estos mientras yo voy y renuncio al amor de Gallantmon. Esta noche iré a tu habitación y…-le miró de forma pícara-terminaremos esto ¿De acuerdo?

Alphamon se sintió en parte decepcionado y a la vez extremadamente feliz. Omnimon le entregaría su amor por fin, y con eso, ya nada en el mundo le haría falta. Sería feliz al lado de quien más amaba, y no habría una traición de por medio. Sonrió y sostuvo la cabeza de su amado entre sus manos, dándole un último beso.

-Gracias…te haré feliz, como a nadie, te juro que no te arrepentirás-dijo emocionado.

-Por supuesto-sonrió y acarició su hermoso rostro-¡ahora ve!

El digimon oscuro se levantó y salió de la habitación. Omnimon suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo. Los chocolates habían estado deliciosos. Miró a su alrededor y vio una pila de papeles y muchos otros desparramados. ¿Cómo habrían llegado allí? Hum… ni idea. Sonrió ante la idea de los chocolates que vendrían. El castillo estaba a casi una hora de la civilización, y las ganas que Alphamon le había dejado no se irían. ¿Dónde estaba Gallantmon en ese momento? Ah sí… en la sala de reportes.

Se levantó con energía y salió a buscarlo.

* * *

Esa tarde, cuando Alphamon regresó, se encontró con que Omnimon estaba dormido. No volverían a hablar hasta el día siguiente, en que el digimon blanco se despertaría con un terrible dolor de cabeza, y una pila de envoltorios de chocolate regados en su cama.

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Lo escribí tal y como me saben a mi los chocolates con licor; dulces y muy amargos al final...


End file.
